Diamond Tiara/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara is on to something. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara bored as ever. Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|''Boooooring!'' Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Looks like Diamond Tiara doesn't want to attend class. Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara is on the other side of Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png|''Pssst, can you hear me?!'' Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|I didn't do anything, I'm a good angel. Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|"Pass that note!" Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png|Getting her classmate into trouble. Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Looking pretty smug. Diamond Tiara thumb S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara's close up. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|She is one devious filly. Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|''Remind you of anypony?'' Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, with a smug expression on her face. Twist not this again S1E12.png|Oh no, here comes trouble. Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|I mean really, I got my cutie mark already! Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara teasing Twist because she doesn't have a cutie mark. Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara mocking Twist. Diamond Tiara "almost all of us have them already" S1E12.png|I mean, almost all of us! Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|You can like still come to my party this weekend. Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|It will be like, so amazing. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|I'm like, totally gonna show off my awesome new cutie mark. Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|My party is gonna be amazing. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png|''Bump bump, sugar lump rump!'' Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png|Hoof shake. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|A close up of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cutie mark. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|See you this weekend... Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|...Blank flanks! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara walking with Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb 2.png|Diamond Tiara, with her evil smile. Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Your new dress is, like, perfect for the party! Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|The party guests, having a good time with their friends. Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|That's a.. nice dress. Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara with Snails and Apple Bloom. Snails gulp S1E12.png|That looks hard, Snails. Snails gulp S1E12.png|Making a get away, run Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png|Oh no, she's been caught. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|Making fun of Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara "oh wait, you don't have one" S01E12.png|''My evil grin.'' Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png|''Awkward, too close.'' Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Puh-leez! I don't even like wanna associate with a blank flank like you! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E12.png|Blank flank! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|''You're serious? Let us laugh harder!'' Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|What? Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png|Seriously? Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|''Hello? Can you hear me?'' Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|''Not in the mood.'' Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara dislikes attention being on Apple Bloom and her friends. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara is not happy one bit. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Little Fillies. Talent Show performers S1E18.png|The CMC are trying to hide. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Diamond Tiara on stage with Sliver Spoon and Twist. |undefined|link=undefined Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png|Scootaloo tail is covering her face! Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png|WTF cmc? Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png|Diamond Tiara, Cheerilee and Silver Spoon. Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png|Listening with Silver Spoon. Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png|Walking away. The Cutie Pox Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png|What a lame Cutie Mark! Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png|That's your special talent? Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png|Oh please! Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png|Silver Spoon watching Apple Bloom's ability. Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't look happy. Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara watching beside Twist. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon gasp. Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara does not approve of hoop and loop. Class S2E6.png|Let me show you how it's done. Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Where did that come from now? Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Not every pony has Apple Bloom's talent. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png|Looks like another failures. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S2E06.png|Ugh, that filly. Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png|"Now, time for advanced moves!" Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|Once again, Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara, with wide eyes. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara, does not approve of Apple Bloom being proud. Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png|"Anypony else wanna try?" Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Only for advanced players got that Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png|She's spooked. Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png|I will hire hitponies to deal with you. Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png|Diamond Tiara, is not amused. Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png|I don't like this one bit. Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png|It's better to look away. Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|That can't be real! Two Cutie Marks? Laughter and anger S02E06.png|Ha! I laugh at your silly talent. Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png|"Miss Cheerilee..." Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|What in the world? Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png|Gasping fillies. Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|Sleeping on a cloud. Family Appreciation Day Diamond Tiara and Filthy Rich S02E12.png|Diamond Tiara and her father, Filthy Rich. Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png|Yay for weird faces! Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara with a bunny?? Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png|watching Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at Granny Smith. Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png|See this face I'm making? This is how I get away with so much. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara is the only one who's enthralled. Classroom Awake S2E12.png|she is happy! Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara has a suggestion. Diamond Tiara Walks Out of the Classroom with a Smirk on Her Face S02E12.jpg|AH-HA! I knew her cutie mark was a fake! Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom S02E12.jpg Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png|I look adorable. Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png|I'm scaring you! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png|Diamond Tiara,you shouldn't whisper in the class. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|Diamond and Silver Spoon laughing at Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara "Why are they looking at me like that?" S2E12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png|"But!" Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png|Uhhhh. Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|"But she's just a cooky old lady!" Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png|"But Dad!!" Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png|Off you go! Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|Walking CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|into school Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Twist giving a hug to classmate. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Maybe next year. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Who wants to play pin the heart on the pony? Ponyville Confidential Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png|"Am I not so beautiful?" Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png|Time for dictating. Diamond Tiara looking suspicious S2E23.png|Acting to look kind and innocent. Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png|Dictator For Life: Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png|She looks pretty cute in this pic. Diamond Tiara Report!! S2E23.png|"Report!!" Foals working S2E23.png|Running the press with an iron hoof. CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|News! Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|It's J. Jonah JaMAREson! Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|She looks disgusted by the latest entry. Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png|I want JUICY! Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|... isn't news"! CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|'I WANT SOMETHING...' Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|'JUICY!' Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|... and it better be juicy! Diamond Tiara diabolical look S2E23.png|She looks evil for some reason. Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png|"Good!" Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|''I need pictures...Pictures of ponies!'' Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png|"That was a stroke of genius!" Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"I want more Gabby Gums!" Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|I am... Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png|Diamond tiara! Diamond Tiara angry 4 S2E23.png|An angry pony. Diamond Tiara angry 3 S2E23.png|"I don't care about feelings!" Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png|"Gabby Gums is my bread and butter!" Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png|"Well, you are thinking about something?" Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png|"When you see these... Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png|... you may not want to quit after all!" Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png|Here you go! CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Blackmail?! Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara need something S2E23.png|" I'll need something to fill that empty column space." Diamond Tiara smug smile S2E23.png|Her smile says it all. Diamond Tiara "now get out there" S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara isn't lying! Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png|Man this is pathetic! Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png|Happy sigh. Diamond Tiara happy with herself S2E23.png Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png|Reading over Dinky's shoulder.. Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara,what did Dinky even do that you can snatch the newspaper from her? Diamond Tiara get away S2E23.png|"Ooh, they're not gonna get away with this!" Diamond Tiara mess with S2E23.png|'They messed with the wrong pony!" Diamond Tiara frowning S2E23.png|"Oh,I shouldn't have been doing this job.." Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is dismissed from her position. Diamond Tiara growling S2E23.png|Somepony is angry all right. Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Take this! Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is not pleased about the new editor. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara can't do much to stop this. Diamond Tiara him! S2E23.png|"Him!" Diamond Tiara about me S2E23.png|"But what about me!" Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|The flash from the camera made Diamond Tiara fall. Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''We'll that's our show folks.'' Season three One Bad Apple Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png|Look who popped in to play - not! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Get out of the way Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|Starting to like Babs Seed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png|Hi there, girls! Sorry, but your milkshake party is done! Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara enjoying Sweetie Belle's vanilla milkshake. CMC walking out the door S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png|Very funny Diamond Tiara. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara laughing at the Crusaders. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png|Gangstas Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|A sight to behold. Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png|Anytime now. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Looking at the float Babs Seed is driving. Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png|Yeah do your evil thing. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|NO! Don't tell my mother!! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png|Overdramatic fall. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png Diamond Tiara dancing EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "it's gotta be me" S4E05.png|It has to be like, me.. Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slow clap S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC 2 S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "crush everyone else" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "and I mean CRUSH!" S4E05.png|And, I mean, crush! Silver Spoon "you know what you don't have" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "blank flanks!" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara bragging S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon show off cutie marks S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "in the winner's circle" S4E05.png Scootaloo gets in Diamond Tiara's face S4E05.png CMC stare down Tiara and Spoon S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hiding behind the bushes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shocked S4E05.png Diamond Tiara 'I can't believe I'm saying this' S4E05.png Silver Spoon 'We already called them blank flanks!' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...to get under their skin' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara observing the CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara looking angrily S4E05.png Diamond Tiara 'Get under their wings' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking on the stage S4E05.png Silver Spoon '...we think you're very brave' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocks Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...a Pegasus pony at your age' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...isn't getting off the ground either' S4E05.png Silver Spoon points at Scootaloo's wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Apple Bloom sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png|What? Those Crusaders have like, no talent! Pinkie Pride Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at cafe table S4E12.png|"She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie" Diamond Tiara pushing dessert away S4E12.png|Shoving off the pink cupcake Diamond Tiara takes Silver Spoon's milkshake S4E12.png|"I demanded all the best" Diamond Tiara "I suppose she passed the test" S4E12.png|"I suppose she passed the test" Diamond Tiara smiling S4E12.png|"Sure it was pretty good, all thanks to Pinkie Pie" Silver Spoon drinking milkshake S4E12.png|Silver Spoon! You owe me a milkshake. Simple Ways Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Twilight Time Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking S4E15.png|Hey everypony, gather 'round. Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "first-time-ever acrobatic display" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But I'm tired" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pout S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Randolph away S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I don't know how I do it" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara being levitated S4E15.png Diamond Tiara knocking on Sweetie's head S4E15.png|Hey, is anyone in there? Sweetie surprised S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "with a bunch of famous celebrities" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flanks S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "D-did you say Princess Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "For real" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But now she's a princess" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And she's an alicorn" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "it is such a thrill and honor" S4E15.png Twilight looks at her tail S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "What a bold design choice!" S4E15.png Twilight looking at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking from behind S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And they all want in!" S4E15.png Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "are now the hottest thing around' S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "You're welcome" S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "Might I suggest you get organized" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara with Scootaloo S4E15.png Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "As you wish, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png CMC leaving pool party S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "we're coming too, right" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dejected S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "didn't have a chance to ask Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pointing to other foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "what a laugh" S4E15.png Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Broom rising off the floor S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png|Diamond Tiara, in the background with Silver Spoon. Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Smiling along with everypony else. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png Diamond Tiara agitated on red background EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png|Barely seen in the audience behind Celestia. Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png Apple Bloom defends herself S5E4.png Silver Spoon shoves twittermite canister onto Apple Bloom S5E4.png Diamond Tiara "I might've known you'd end up" S5E4.png Diamond Tiara shouting "the worst cutie mark ever!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom ashamed of her cutie mark S5E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon circle Apple Bloom S5E4.png Diamond and Silver mocking Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom feeling put down S5E4.png Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom running away in shame S5E4.png Diamond and Silver laughing derisively S5E4.png Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Diamond Dazzle Tiara brushable toy.jpg|Diamond Dazzle Tiara brushable toy Crystal empire set.jpg Miscellaneous Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon teasing Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png|Promotional image for the episode Flight to the Finish